Time of Darkness
by Silver Ice
Summary: What happens when times get dark at Hogwarts? Voldemort has something evil set in his mind, and he's found himself a new puppet. Who is the new pawn? Who will be effected? rrf half before half after OotP
1. The Time of Darkness

A/N: I wrote this story back in the day and I never actually posted it up fully. So I figure that I might as well put it all up as one chapter. After all, I did spend a lot of time working on it. It's in 5th year and something goes terribly wrong. (DO NOT TAKE MOST OF THE 5th BOOK INTO ACCOUNT! THIS WAS WRITTEN WAY BEFORE THEN! Although, I did make a few book 5 add-ins.) Oh yeah, and the whole Lockhart surveying them being kinda like Umbridge…well that was total irony.

Warning: Lockhart's the bad guy in this story--which I KNOW isn't really possible…but yah, just read on anyways. : )

Disclaimer: Hmmm…… The potion names are mine, the idea of the green and blue liquid bottles was from Romeo & Juliet the 1996 version. And the sinking ceiling was from the Mummy. Everything else is the wonderful J.K Rowling's.

The Time of Darkness

Smoke billowed from the Hogwarts Express as students hugged their parent's good-bye and boarded the train. In the midst of the throng of people Ron stood looking at Hermione. "You went to visit Vicky, didn't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, why do you say that? I mean I to-" The trains horn blew loudly drowning Hermione's voice out.

"We've got to go, come on!" Ron exclaimed, not really wanting to hear what Hermione had to say about Viktor. He quickly hugged his mom before Hermione and him boarded the Hogwarts express.

Hermione began to head for the prefects seating when Ron hollered, "Too good to sit with me?"

"Please Ron, you're a prefect too, or did you forget?" Hermione snapped back. Ron glared at her before following Hermione into the prefect's compartment. They sat listening to instructions for a while and then patrolled the train for a few minutes before joining Harry in the last compartment.

"There you are Harry," Ron said as Hermione and he entered the compartment that only Harry occupied.

"Yippee, you found me," Harry said with a loud sigh.

"Oh, you're just hiding from Hermione and her prefect ways aye? I'll join you," Ron muttered.

"You know I'm right here!" Hermione snapped as she took a seat.

The boys didn't reply to this and silence filled the compartment for the rest of the ride. It seemed like hours before the train came into the station, but soon enough everyone was filling outside.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Alrigh' Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Hagrid hollered with a sweeping wave. Ron,

Harry, and Hermione waved back. They then entered into their own horse-less carriage. As they sat looking out the window they each thought about the bad start to their 5th year.

The carriage came to a halt, and everyone stepped out of them, running to the huge majestic castle many called home. Students were happy another year had started, but no one could've guessed what was to come.

That night, a strange wind blew. The animals scurried far from the south. Evil and danger were emitting from there, surrounding Hogwarts. Everyone would be getting a surprise, a surprise no one wanted.

The sorting proceeded all the while, and everyone ate their welcome feast happily. Then all eyes turned to the headmaster as the remains of the food were cleared off the plates.

"It's great to have everyone back, and now we have 2 very special guests with us. This years new Defense against the Dark Art's teacher, returning from two years ago is, Professor Lupin." Three chairs down from Dumbledore Remus looked up and smiled at the students; he got a round of applause for his return and a few cold glares from the Slytherins. "And we also have Mr. Lockhart!" Dumbledore announced. Lockhart came in from the entrance hall, his smile showing all his white teeth. His blonde hair was curled, and he had on turquoise robes.

"Hello everybody! I will be surveying your school for the year, and I know we'll all have a great time!" Lockhart said still smiling.

Hermione, who was sitting on Harry's right, smiled as she remembered 2nd year.

Ron, on Harry's left, groaned.

Harry sat and sighed loudly.

"Off to bed! Lessons tomorrow," Dumbledore said smiling.

"I'm not talking to him," Ron declared as Hermione and him, followed by Harry, led the first years to the Gryffindor common room.

"Now Ron, he is not _that_ bad. He must have been released from St. Mungo's recently. That's so nice of Dumbledore to give him another chance when he doesn't have anyone," Hermione said in Lockhart's defense.

It was only a minute later that Ron's wish of not talking to Lockhart was shattered. The first years couldn't even be led up the first staircase.

"Harry? Harry Potter? Is it really you?"

"Lockhart um, hi how have you been?" Harry asked edging toward the stairs. What was said next shocked the three right to their core.

"Well, can I have your autograph? Please I'm so excited to meet you. I heard how you beat You-Know-Who all those times, and that you were great in Quidditch and everything. So can I?" Lockhart pleaded holding up a quill and piece of parchment.

"I- well- yeah uh sure, why not," he said signing the slip of parchment first making sure that neither Snape nor Malfoy were anywhere nearby.

"Thanks so much! Oh, and you must be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger! Can I have your autographs too?" Hermione blushed and Ron turned a pink shade.

"Sure we'd love to sign for you," Hermione said. Both she and Ron signed separate strips of parchment, before waving good bye and slowly continuing to lead the first years up the stairs.

"Did he- did we- was he- no way," Ron said in total bewilderment.

"I don't think they helped him much, his memory wasn't restored, and he seems oddly strange," Hermione said before turning to the first years, "well, here we are. This is the Gryffindor common room entrance. The Fat Lady is in charge, give her the password when you want to enter. The current password is "Pickle Toes".

The Fat Lady smiled, said hello and then swung open.

All the first years gasped as they entered the common room. Hermione and Ron showed the first years around and then separated to lead the boys and girls to their separate dormitories.

The awkward train ride seemed to be forgotten as the three bid each other good nights as well.

---------

The next month was crazy. Lockhart would watch classes and constantly ask questions. Some about the lesson, some about Quidditch, and some about anything he could think of. During one of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Transfiguration class he "accidentally" pulled McGonagall's hair down, which got the whole school talking, after all, no one had seen her hair down before. The incident had been quite comical for many. Most people liked having Lockhart around at Hogwarts, but Hermione was becoming quite angered at all his disruptions.

"He needs to stop talking in all our classes, and more so he needs to stop messing around." Hermione said walking out of Herbology one day covered, like everyone else, in soil and little budding flowers. "That Lockhart is ruining the year, he is supposed to be surveying our school, not turning it into a complete circus!"

"Aww, come on Hermione, Lockhart rocks! All of our classes are a total joke!" Ron said, quickly scrubbing soil off his hands before flowers began to sprout.

"Exactly! Don't you realize that we have O.W.L's this year! We have got to be prepared! With him around we won't know how to- how to count anymore!" Hermione's checks were now red from yelling.

"1-9-5-2-8-4-6-3-7-10, Hermione, we know how to count, we're not THAT stupid," Ron said.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, "Brilliant, can Harry count too?"

"No," Harry mumbled with a yawn.

Hermione sighed, "They just have to realize these tests are crucial to our--well to pass."

"Hermione, they know that. I'm sure things will change… eventually," Ron said rather sadly.

"Come on, let's go to class," Harry said leading the way.

"You three, wait for me!" A voice shouted out. They turned to see… Lockhart. "How do you three like the year so far?" He asked excitedly.

"It's great," they said in unison.

"That's wonderful, I think it's great too, what lesson do you have next?" Lockhart asked?

"Defe-," but Harry was cut off by Hermione.

"Divination, we have Divination next, and we're going to be late, bye now."

"I'll see you there," he said before bustling off.

"Hermione we don't have that next, you don't even have it at all," Ron said confused.

"Shhhh not so loud. I know, but now he'll be in Divination and we can have a good DADA class," Hermione said.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… glad you did it for this class, but not for the others," Ron said. They were proud of their accomplishment at first but what shocked them all was seeing Lockhart standing in the doorway of the classroom as they got there.

"Thought you'd fool me did you? I'm smarter than that!" Lockhart said triumphantly.

"I wouldn't have know," Hermione muttered before walking inside the class. Ron, Harry, and Lockhart following.

---------

"Gilderoy Lockhart is at Hogwarts, he's the perfect ingredient for my plan!"

"What would you like me to do master?"

"Get him over to our side you fool, you will do it tonight, when everyone's in bed. Take this," Voldemort said holding up a vial with swishing green liquid inside, "make sure not to be seen!" A man took the vial into his shaking hands, and turned to leave. "Careful, don't be seen. If they know you are there…I'll end your pathetic existence."

And he was gone.

---------

"That was the worst Potions class imaginable! 100 points from Gryffindor!" Harry screamed out angrily after that day's potion class. Snape had taken away points from every Gryffindor for stupid things like breathing, moving, blinking, talking, or asking questions.

"That stupid git gave the Slytherins 50 points!" Ron said.

"Lockhart made it even worse! You're doing this wrong, who won the Quidditch game, err he's so annoying!" Hermione added mimicking Lockhart. They were all glad the day was over with and when dinner was done every

Gryffindor stomped angrily to bed.

The night all was calm, and everyone slept silently, almost everyone. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ah yes, Lockhart," The man said opening the 9th door in the hall. His masters words rang in his head as the knob creaked.

The room was pitch black, only a little light coming from the near window. The man pointed his wand to his throat and muttered an inaudible spell, "Lockhart, you must drink this potion Snape has generously made for all the teachers, it's to keep us from getting sick." Dumbledore's kind voice said from the man's mouth.

Without even opening his eyes Lockhart sat up, "Yes, of course sir," he lazily took the vial into his hands and drank deeply from it, until not a drop remained. His body went rigged and the crystal clear vial fell out of his hands, breaking with a small clink.

"W-who is your master?" The man asked shakily, imagining the green of Avada Kedavra if this didn't work.

"Lord Voldemort." Lockhart replied in an emotionless voice, much unlike his own chipper voice.

"Very good, now here is what you will do." The man said with a sigh of relief before he began to explain what was to be done. Lockhart listened intently and sighed when the instructions came to an end. "Be prepared to start tomorrow, it is the most important time, debating if we can make it," with that the man spun around and left with a swish of his robes.

It was at that moment Remus awoke and went through the painful process of turning from a werewolf into a human. The morning had come, the moon sinking down as the sun began its mighty rise. Remus stood up wearily and went over to his mirror, there he stood, thin with black frizzled robes on, and a few unwanted gray hairs atop his head. He looked aged and ill, his face a pale white, and bags under his eyes. He lifted the gold goblet from his desk and drank deeply from it. His face regained a peach shade, and the bags under his eyes became less visible. But he still had an aura of illness.

Suddenly there was shuffling outside his door, "Who's there?" Remus asked.

The man, who was passing the office, froze and cursed in fear. He quickly pulled his cloak over his head and began to run, past frames and classrooms. Remus however, was close behind.

"Get back here right now, stop!" The two quickly descended down the stairs running at top speed.

That fool can't get anything right, sometimes I wonder why I keep him around. "Apentesdeend!" a high pitched evil voice screamed out. In front of the man everything seemed to take on a watery appearance. Before he could stop himself he flew through the watery image and disappeared.

Then all was the same as Remus stared at the area in front of him. He couldn't believe whom he'd just seen, the man's cloak had slipped down, and Remus had seen whom he had been chasing. Suddenly Remus' thoughts were interrupted as students began to appear everywhere, all sleepy eyed and confused.

"What is the meaning of this, it's an outrage! Remus, what are you doing!" McGonagall screamed out in anger and shock as she stomped up behind Remus.

"We need to talk I'll meet you in your office," Remus said running up a flight of steps that led to McGonagall's office. McGonagall knew something had happened, and she feared what.

"Back to bed! Nothing to see here, shoo!" Everyone hurriedly headed back to his or her rooms, eager to get more sleep. McGonagall quickly ran up to her office to see Remus pacing by her desk, "What was that all about?"

"After I transformed I heard someone outside of my door, I went to look and I saw…"

"Was it You-Know-Who?" McGonagall asked nervously.

"No, it was Peter," Remus said the name with anger, hatred, disappointment, and sorrow.

McGonagall was shocked, "Remus are you certain it was him?"

"I saw the bastard freeze with fright when I spoke. The bloody-," but Remus was cut off.

"Great wizards, that's awful! He obviously did something; it's just a matter of what, where, and to whom. We must go tell this to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do." McGonagall had been told about Sirius and Peter during the summer and was very surprised to have them be so close. Remus and she ran quickly, going past the gargoyle, up the stairs, and right into Dumbledore's office.

"Well, is there something you'd wish to talk about?" Dumbledore asked sleepily

from his desk. They began to explain what had happened and then grew very silent to see Dumbledore's reaction. "Is this so? It's best to see Lockhart, he'll be a good target," Dumbledore said leaving his office and heading to the 5th floor where Gilderoy's room was.

---------

"Get up, clean the glass, and get ready as you usually do for the day." Lockhart was awoken by this voice, yet no one was in his room or anywhere in sight.

Nonetheless Lockhart found himself saying, "Yes right away." Lockhart did all he was told, and as he finished there was a loud knock at the door. "Who is it?" He asked

"It's Dumbledore, open this door," he yelled urgently.

"Ah, good morning! Anything breathe taking happening anywhere?" Lockhart asked cheerfully.

"No, no, nothing at all like that, just here to tell you that you have the day off. You can do anything you'd like," Dumbledore said strangely.

"Well thank you Headmaster, I appreciate it very much!" Lockhart replied before waving good bye and closing the door.

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "Might as well go to breakfast, no use worrying any of the students, we'll inform the professors of this as soon as possible though."

"Perhaps that would be best, for now at least. We just can't forget that Peter was still here, and he obviously did something. But what." McGonagall said.

"There's something very wrong about all this. He's done something; there's no denying it. Someone's going to pay for what he's done," Remus said with a final glance at Lockhart's door.

---------

"I heard that some Wormtail person was in here," Lavender said.

"Me too! And that he was helping You-Know-Who!" Parvati added in shivering.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other nodding, already knowing where they were going.

"Let's go to Dumbledore's office first, they may be there, most likely," Hermione said as they headed toward the gargoyle.

"What on earth would he be doing here again?" Ron asked wonderingly.

"Something on Voldemort's orders apparently," Harry said.

"Don't say his name!" Ron shouted out.

"There they are!" Hermione screamed. She, Ron, and Harry ran to Dumbledore, Remus, and McGonagall.

"What happened?" Harry asked immediately.

"Wormtail came, and then disappeared," Remus muttered quickly, "See you at breakfast." Instead of going to the great hall though they turned and headed for the 5th floor.

"Does that mean that You-Know-Who is here?" Ron asked nervously.

"I doubt it, I mean he would have done something a lot worse," Harry said.

Hermione down from the floor suddenly spoke up, "Look, it's a piece of glass!"

"So, Hermione it's just glass," Ron said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"No Ron, its evidence, and it's right at…" Hermione stopped as she looked up.

"What are you three doing here?" Lockhart asked.

"You?" Hermione questioned looking between the glass and Lockhart.

"Little girl that is mine," he yelled snatching it out of her hands, "Avada Kedearyv!" With a flash of rainbow colored lights Hermione was completely green, and Lockhart looked shocked.

"Did you mean Avada Kedavra?" Ron asked.

"Uh-um must go! Good-bye," and Lockhart quickly closed and locked his door. Harry meanwhile was cracking up.

"What could possible be funny at a time like this," Hermione screamed in rage, "He nearly killed me!"

"Its jus- just you look like that ickle mermaid in the second task of the

Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Well- well at least I'm not a Merfaggot! Yeah, that's what you are you Merfaggot," and Hermione stormed off to the hospital wing in anger.

"Come on Ron, you can't tell me she looks hilariously like that queen mermaid from last year!" Harry said laughing again, but stopping quickly seeing the look on Ron's face.

"You stupid Merfaggot!" Ron then quickly caught up to Hermione.

Harry looked shocked, but was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a noise from inside Lockhart's room, he kneeled down and listened intently.

"You stupid idiot! You're not supposed to kill her!" A cold voice screamed

"I am sorry your greatness, it will not happen again not ever master," Lockhart said.

"No, it won't unless you want to have this happen to you on a daily basis, Crucio!" Voldemort shouted out. Lockhart let out a scream and fell to the floor twitching uncontrollably. "I will win! I will over power with him with us!"

Harry hurriedly stood up and backed away from the door as if it were a bull about to attack him. He then turned and ran straight to the great hall and up to Dumbledore. "We need to talk right now!" Harry yelled out above all the noise.

Dumbledore nodded his head and said, "Right, my office."

Harry first ran at top speed to the hospital wing, where he saw Hermione and Ron talking, about to exit. As they came out he stopped them, "Look I'm sorry I was mean, but I got a lead and I think Hermione may be right in her theory about Lockhart, and we're having a meeting with Dumbledore."

"Merfaggot, we are only going with you for the sake of the world," Hermione said obviously still very mad at Harry.

The three quickly ran to Dumbledore's office, and they sat down. Harry told everybody what he had heard.

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "What can I say, stay close to each other and the other Gryffindor's, and FAR away from Lockhart. We can't prove anything yet, but we'll try," he said determined.

"Oh no! We're late for Potions class, Snape is going to take away like piles of points!" Hermione screamed running out of the room at top speed apparently trying to get down to the dungeons in time for class which started 5 minutes ago.

"Better hurry up, here this is a pardon for the three of you," Dumbledore said handing Harry an excuse for lateness.

"Do not screw up the piglo potion, because the effects can be dangerous or even deadly," BANG, everyone looked to where the trio stood at the door, "Detention, and 50 points from Gryffindor… each." Harry gave Snape the parchment smiling before taking a seat. "No, Weasley, Granger, over there he said pointing to a spot in the middle. You may now begin the piglo potion."

"Hermione, what's a… pi-pick-pigypo potion?" Ron asked confused.

"PIGLO Ron, piglo. Here let me show you," she said seeing the confused look of bewilderment on his face, "Then, take the roots, and pic…"

CLANG

Everyone's attention was drawn immediately to Neville, his potion had spilled all over Snape. He was slowly moving away terrified of his most hated professor's reaction.

Harry meanwhile was laughing hysterically in the corner. Snape looked towards him, "You find this funny Merfaggot? Well, how do you like 30- no 60 points from Gryffindor? Like that do you? Now everyone continue. NOW!" He yelled in rage. Everyone quickly quieted down and went straight to work. "Neville, detention and 30 points from Gryffindor, go work with Merfaggot." Snape then sat at his desk ready to relax.

Quite suddenly daises, roses, and butterflies fell through the room, and all around him. This was no surprise considering it was the side effect of the potion, but what was a surprise was the pain in his left arm, he looked down and rolled up his sleeve under the desk, there shining a deadly black was his dark mark.

"Harry, Harry are you okay, what's wrong?" Neville asked fearfully. Harry had dropped his roots and was clutching his forehead in excruciating pain. It hadn't hurt this bad since the third task, did that mean that he was really here now? Harry wondered.

"I don't know, my scar it hasn't hurt this much ever," he said panicking.

"Ron, Hermione! Help him, I don't know what to do, what are we going to do, what's wrong with him!" Neville screamed out.

"Oh no, come on Hermione lift on 3, 1-2-3! Let's go to the hospital wing, and fast!" Ron yelled out. Hermione and him quickly dragged Harry up to the hospital wing and let Madame Pomfrey take over from there. She told them to go back to class and she'd take care of it. Instead of going to class though they went to go see Dumbledore. After they finished talking to him they quickly dashed up to the hospital wing, along with McGonagall who was also with Dumbledore.

"This is becoming quite serious, even deadly," Dumbledore said in the hospital wing.

Suddenly Harry began to speak, "Don't add the bunnies Neville, bunnies bad, bunnies move, 10 points gone!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked in total confusion.

"Oh hi NinjaWhore, where's potions?" Harry asked.

"Harry stop being stupid, and do not EVER call her that again! What's wrong with you?" Ron shouted out angrily.

"Nothing you PhatWang!" Harry yelled out to Ron.

"At least I'm not a Merfaggot like you!" And Ron left the room at top speed.

"Wait Ron," Hermione quickly caught up to him, "don't worry, he has something happening in his head from his scar. That was a mean thing to say though, thanks for talking back," Hermione said smiling.

"No problem," Ron said blushing.

---------

"It's started! My plan is working, I've done it!" Voldemort cackled evilly.

"Yes master, it is working at last," Wormtail said smiling happily.

"Lockhart you will be made well known."

"Master, it is a pleasure to work along side you, such an honor it is," Lockhart said smiling.

"What about me master? Will I be made well know too?" Wormtail asked eagerly.

Voldemort laughed mirthlessly, and put him under the Cruciatus Curse.

Meanwhile the 6'2, 33 year old Sirius Padfoot Black, looked up from the letter he had just read. He was back, and his help was needed. Sirius immediately transformed into a dog, and ran out of the cave he was hiding in. Dropping the letter from his friend, Remus J. Lupin.

---------

Remus abruptly awoke when he heard a low growling drifting into his room from outside his door, "Who's there? Snuffles is that you?" He asked not excepting a reply other than a low scratching at his door. Remus hesitantly opened it a crack and cautiously looked down. There stood a large, shaggy, tall, black, borehound. "Yes, come in, come in," Remus said quickly moving aside. The dog came in and Remus closed the door locked it, and pulled down all the shades.

POP

"Remus, I got your letter, and came here right away. How is everyone? They all right?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Harry's scar is hurting him and Ron with Hermione are extremely angry with Harry and…" Remus explained all that had recently happened.

"Let's go see him, how he's doing," Sirius said resuming his dog figure. The two went to the hospital wing to see Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"They'll be here in a moment," Dumbledore was saying to McGonagall, "You're here!" He said as Remus opened the door.

"Yes, he'd like to see Harry before we talk," Remus said quickly, referring to Sirius.

"Oh he may, though Harry is asleep. Poppy had to give him some potion; he kept talking about bunnies and 10 points from Gryffindor," Remus and Sirius quickly checked up on Harry and then followed Dumbledore.

"We found Snape in his classroom after Harry reached the hospital wing, he was okay he just fell asleep," McGonagall explained.

"No, Snape is not one to fall asleep in class, especially not with the Gryffindor's and Slytherins. Well if Harry's scar hurt then… his dark mark must have hurt! The shock of the pain must have knocked him out, it would make sense," Remus said trying to piece everything together.

"Remus I think you're right, which means Voldemort is indeed coming, there is no doubt in my mind of this," Dumbledore said sighing.

Sirius now spoke for the first time since they had entered Dumbledore's room, "Well we know where Harry and Snape are, but you said Ron and Hermione ran off, you went after them and got them right?" He asked curiously.

"Oh my god, he's right, we didn't go after them they could be anywhere!" Remus exclaimed.

"No, we sent Professor Sprout, and Flitwick out for them a while before you came, but still no word," Dumbledore said sounding stressed.

---------

"This is getting quite frightening, he could be here right now," Hermione said shivering partly because of the cold and partly because of the thought that Voldemort could jump in front of them at any moment. Ron and her were sitting by the lake in the setting evening sun.

"You're cold, here take my cloak," Ron undid the silver fastenings and put the black cloak around her warmly, and protectively.

"Thank you," Hermione said blushing slightly, luckily it had darkened enough that Ron couldn't see.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise coming from Hagrid's small hut. There at his front door stood a heavily cloaked figure. He or she looked around before walking forward and disappearing. "You can't Disapparate on Hogwarts grounds. It's impossible!" Hermione shouted out.

Ron stood up with Hermione, "Well who was that and what was he doing at Hagrid's? Made a big commotion," Ron said walking towards the hut in silence with Hermione. The sky was now dark and the hut was outlined in inky black darkness.

"Hagrid! Open this door right now!" Hermione screamed as quietly as possibly. Yet the door didn't open.

"Hagrid you open up this door!" Ron shouted out not bothering to lower his voice. The door was suddenly whisked open, and Hermione was pulled inside, Ron running in after her, keeping the door open with his shoe.

"Hagrid what are you doing, that hurts! Let go, stop it," Hermione screamed struggling to free herself of Hagrid's deadly grip to no avail. She looked up to see a pink umbrella that looked oddly familiar. She suddenly realized what it was. "No, Hagrid don't do it, it's me Hermione… you have to remember, Ron help meeeee!" Hermione yelled kicking her leg's fiercely.

"Avada Ked-" but Hagrid was cut off.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted out. The pink umbrella flew from Hagrid's hands into Ron's; in that time Hermione fell to the floor. Ron kicked open the door, grabbed Hermione lifting her up, and then finally running at top speed to Hogwarts. Panting and sweaty he reached the gargoyle, gently placing Hermione on her feet. "Dumbledore, open the door! Hello, come out of there we need help!" Ron screamed

"I-I-I-I can't believe he tried to kill me too! We're talking about nice, lovable, Hagrid," Hermione said in extreme shock.

"I'm thinking definite Imperius Curse, why else would he act like that, and it is NOT out of his free will," Ron said knowing what Hermione was about to say.

"Well I know Harry said Lockhart wasn't supposed to kill me, but I think he would have known who to kill, and now Hagrid he would have known too, so everyone really is after me in some way!" Hermione said, tears forming in here eyes.

Ron stopped his pounding and turned to face Hermione, "You don't have to worry; everyone's always going to be there for you, I'll be here for you always, and you remember that. I know we're always fighting but I don't mean anything ever. Never have and never will. I try to be nice to you, but I always screw up and say something rude, or mean to you, and I hate myself for it. You're so wonderful, smart, pretty, and all I do is make fun of you, my best friend. I don't want anything happening to you, I'll always be there, have that extra shoulder, the one that never gives up on you, but you can't give up on yourself. You have too much to offer in life, and you are not going to die not now, and it's not going to be murder. There is nothing you have to worry about, except believing yourself. You have your own self found you can find others, and you always are so confident, so you'll have no problem with it," Ron said smiling.

"Oh Ron, where would I be without you!" Hermione cried out, before laying her head on his shoulder, and bursting

into a new flow of tears. They stood like that for some time before moving apart. "We'll figure all this out Ron, let's go get Dumbledore." Hermione said with a new burst of confidence. They began to pound and scream for all it was worth.

---------

"They could very well have gone off grounds, though I find that highly unlikely," Dumbledore said in concentration.

"I agree, but think of the secret places on the grounds they've found out about. They could be there too," Remus said.

"Wait, stop talking and listen," Sirius said silencing the room.

There was a low muffled screaming, "Let us in, Dumbledore open up, we need your help!"

"That's them," Remus said jumping up from his chair. Dumbledore ran to his door and opened it, the screaming now

heard clearly. He quickly walked down the stairs, the gargoyle springing to live and jumping aside. The screaming stopped and Dumbledore reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh it's so good to see you two! Where on this earth have you been?" Dumbledore asked relieved.

"Let's go back to your office, this is probably one of the biggest clues that we've gotten," Ron said leading the way.

"Well we were sitting by the lake angry at Harry when we heard something at Hagrid's… and then we came right up here," Hermione finished sighing deeply.

"I find that quite unlikely, I believe it happened, but I don't think Hagrid is one to do that, it might have been the Imperius Curse though, Hermione, Ron, come with me, you two stay here, and be careful," Dumbledore said, and the three exited the office.

"Is everyone looking for us?" Hermione asked curiously.

"McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick are. McGonagall is worried sick, she was in tears. We'll have to find her after we

settle this. Don't want her fretting over nothing," Dumbledore said.

"We're here," Ron said announcing their arrival.

"Hagrid! You open up this door right now!" Dumbledore screamed loudly. The door did open a crack, but no one appeared to be standing behind of it. Dumbledore pushed it open completely and walked in. Hagrid was sitting at his table looking down at it, the only light being the dimly lit fire. "What were you doing?" Dumbledore asked with seriousness.

Hagrid began to cry, "I didn't do anything! Lockhart and Wormtail came, and I was too weak to fight it. I'm so sorry Hermione! I'd understand if you all never talked to me, and sent me to Azkaban," but still with that sentence said he jumped up and hugged Hermione.

"Oh Hagrid, it's ok. I know what you mean, it was total out of your control, you didn't really have a choice," Hermione said patting Hagrid's back awkwardly.

"I was 'bout to go see ya Headmaster," Hagrid said turning to face Dumbledore.

"It's fine Hagrid, but you said Lockhart? I'll have to go speak with him. You do me two favors, first you see McGonagall tell her we found Hermione, and Ron. Then make sure no one comes on to the grounds and no one, I repeat, no one, leaves," he said in such seriousness, it was frightful.

"I won't disappoint you, I'll do my best!" Hagrid said wiping away his tears.

"Very well, now Lockhart," Dumbledore said standing. Hermione, Ron, and he quickly made their way back to Hogwarts. As they were on their way up to Lockhart's room they were stopped by a terrified scream.

"Dumbledore he's gone, the boy's gone. I turned to get the potion and when I turned back around he was gone, and I can't find him anywhere!" Madam Pomfrey said panicking.

"Dear lord not already, quick everyone get to his room," the three of them launched at top speed to the 5th floor.

Ron reached the door first and tried turning the handle, but the door was locked and that's what he screamed out. Hermione, getting there second, took her wand and touched it to the door, she muttered a spell and the door creaked open.

"Lockhart! What do you think you're playing at? Where are you, show yourself!" Dumbledore screamed out in rage.

"Me? I am not doing anything at all," he said calmly from the table he was sitting at.

"Where is he? What are you two planning Lockhart? Where is Voldemort! What have you done with Harry!" Dumbledore yelled out.

"You foolish old man! You will not stop our plan, it's already begun, and it's almost done!" Lockhart screamed laughing he then turned and was gone with the watery port way.

"You two, go hide, and run!" Dumbledore ordered, they immediately ran to the Transfiguration classroom closing the door behind them.

"He's gone, they took him Hermione, they actually kidnapped him, but why… why did they bother with us then? It's a trap, got to be," Ron said pacing the room.

"He's with You-Know-Who, that's very obvious, but where is HE," Hermione replied in an empty voice much unlike her own.

"I'm going to go help Dumbledore find him," Ron said stopping in front of Hermione, who was brought quickly out of her thoughts.

"Ron! What are you saying, you'll be killed, we don't need more people in danger," Hermione pleaded seeing the look of seriousness in his eyes. There was no longer that familiar glint of sarcasm she'd grown so used to.

"Hermione, this is Harry we're talking about, not Harry Potter, but Harry, my best friend, I have to help," Ron said to Hermione.

"Ron, Harry is my friend too remember? So I'm going to come too!" Hermione fought back.

"No Hermione, what if I'm killed? Then you most certainly will be, I've almost lost you too many times to let you come, and if you died I would never be able to forgive myself. I have to go, and you have to stay right here, I will not let you get hurt!" Ron shouted out.

"Ron don't be stupid! Your going won't help, it will cause pain, and nothing else!" Hermione screamed, tears now falling freely down her face.

"Hermione, don't cry. I'm going with them, I have too, you don't," Ron turned and headed for the door.

"Ron you can't! I- well I've been trying to tell you this for a long time but, oh Ron I think I'm in love with you!" Hermione screamed sinking to the floor in tears.

Ron turned around in shock, "Hermione I think, no. I know I love you. For a long time now, but I thought you'd never feel the same way."

"And here I thought that you would laugh at me," Hermione said looking up. She slowly stood up, as Ron walked foreword. Soon they were in front of each other. Hermione closed her eyes as did Ron, and the space between them was filled. It was a long sweet kiss. When they separated Hermione's tears had gone, "I believe in you, go save Harry, just please be careful."

"I will, I promise," Ron reassured. He then left thinking maybe the year would work out, maybe. "Hankis Pankis," Ron said to the gargoyle. It sprung aside as he headed up the stairs and knocked on the door, and as he knocked the Transfiguration class room's door closed with a quite, almost unheard click.

The click of life, and of death.

---------

After putting a quick spell around Lockhart's room Dumbledore ran up to his office. "It's Lockhart, and he's gone to Voldemort," Dumbledore said to Remus and Sirius as soon as he got up.

"Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart? Blonde hair, corky smile? Dumbledore, how would he get involved in all this? He's too… nice," Remus said shocked at the news.

"I'm sure, that can't be too good, he knows too much about us, our defenses, this could lead to the worst," he said.

"You told him all about where me, Snape, Hagrid, everyone went and why?" Sirius asked.

"Unfortunately yes, he knows all about that," Dumbledore said sighing.

"Then we are in deep, deep trouble," Sirius said falling back on a fluffy chair. Suddenly the door burst open and Ron ran in, closing it behind him quickly.

"Goodness, what are you doing here? Where's Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hermione's in the Transfiguration room, and well you already know why I'm here, and there is absolutely no way to make me change my mind," Ron said stubbornly.

"You do realize what you're getting into. Death is very likely," Dumbledore said in a serious voice.

"I know that, but I have to do this and nobody can stop me, no one," Ron said, his voice making the final decision.

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "Very well, he is your friend. Now how will we find them?"

---------

"The girl, where is the girl… Transfiguration. Wormtail go get the Hermione Granger from the Transfiguration classroom," Voldemort ordered.

"Yes Master, right away," Wormtail said quickly going through the watery wall.

---------

"He'll get hurt, I just know it, how could I have said go?" Hermione screamed out, but all she received as an answer was the ringing silence of the empty Transfiguration room. Where's Harry, and You-Know-Who Hermione thought.

I wonder…

---------

Harry slowly awoke sitting up steadily. He looked around the room, instantly knowing he was off Hogwarts safe protected grounds.

"So, finally up are we?" Harry quickly looked behind him.

"Lockhart! What are you doing here? Wherever here is," Harry asked.

"I, got the sad job of baby sitting you for Lord Voldemort while he finishes some things up, you're a large part of our plan. See here we have some decisions to handle and we thought lets have Harry Potter help us with our choices. As soon as Wormtail gets back we can begin. He'll be bringing your smart ass friend," Lockhart said looking about the room.

"What! He has Hermione, what are you going to do to her?" Harry asked angrily.

"Wormtail's late, he was supposed to be here about 10 minutes ago," Lockhart said ignoring Harry's last statement, he then began to smile, "you Harry Potter will be no loss to this world, no loss at all." Lockhart then turned and exited the room. That was when Harry realized he was chained and caged. Panic over took him, "Everyone's in danger, what am I supposed to do?" He asked out loud.

---------

"Err, what's taking everyone so long!" Hermione screamed out in frustration. She was now seated on the floor by the doorway tapping her foot insync with the newly fallen rain. She sighed. Why does Harry always get mixed up with all this, she thought. Hermione was quite suddenly grabbed from around the waist, she tried to scream, but nothing came out. The last thing she saw was a silver glint before blackness came in.

---------

Ron peered into the "Findochick" amazed at how odd it was, "Looks like a chicken," he said staring at it.

"Yes, well Muggles use this to get directions with winds, I added in a few little changes here and, ta-da!" Dumbledore said.

"Wow, good job. Let's try it now," Ron said standing up. Sirius quickly transformed into a dog and Dumbledore, Remus, Ron, and Sirius left the grand office.

---------

Hermione was awoken by a painful slap in the face, "Wha- Hey, where am I? Who are you?" Hermione asked her vision not yet working properly.

"Now, lets go see "the boy who lived", he'd like to see you," Wormtail's voice said.

Hermione at first didn't know who it was, but realized as soon as she saw his hand, "Oh no, let me go, stop pulling me!" Hermione screamed. Wormtail kept walking until he reached room 103 and went inside.

"Finally, what took you so long!" Lockhart shouted out when the two entered the room.

"Harry! You're all right?" Hermione questioned. Harry nodded his head smiling. "Oh good be-" Hermione was cut off as Lockhart grabbed her waist and pointed his wand at her.

"Now, Harry. I need your signature on this, Lockhart held up a golden roll of parchment that read as follows:

****

This contract confirms that the being

Who signs it will ally with the ranks of

Lord Voldemort through any actions it

May take. I, ,agree to

These terms from this day to my death day.

Lockhart smiled evilly as Harry read over the fancy encrypted writing. "You're saying I have to join Voldemort! No way am I doing that," Harry screamed out in shock.

"Well you didn't let me finish. These are the choices you have, Sign, or the girl dies. Simple enough." Harry grew silent.

"Harry don't do it! Fight them, I don't matter anymore save the world Harry, only you can!" Hermione screamed desperately.

"Times a wasting', oh and speaking of time, I'm late for tea with McNair." Lockhart grabbed Hermione's wrist and harshly shoved her into the cage next to Harry's, and with a swish of his wand had her shackled with chains on her ankles and wrists. "Wormtail, stand guard," Lockhart then turned and left.

"Wormtail stand guard," Wormtail mimicked, "I hate this job, I'm not Voldemort's favorite anymore," Wormtail sat in a chair and pouted looking into his own cold tea.

"Harry are you sure you're ok?" Hermione asked again.

"Yes, I am completely positive. I am ok. What about you? Did they hurt you?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm fine, nothing at all wrong with me either." Hermione said.

"So, where's Ron?" Harry asked curiously not seeing his friends red hair.

"With Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore, I think. They're probably on their way, I hope so," Hermione answered.

"Would you two shut-up! I'm going to drink my tea in peace!" Wormtail screamed out annoyed. Harry and

Hermione gawked at Wormtail. Half an hour later there was a shuffling in the corridor. Everyone turned to see Lockhart back, wand in hand.

"Ahh, that was quite delightful, but now back to out business. Harry have you made your decision?" Lockhart asked smiling.

Harry sighed, "Yes I have, and I'm going to sign, but you cannot hurt any of my friends!"

"Harry what are you talking about! You can't join Voldemort, not for my sake, your crazy if you do, there's other ways!" Hermione screamed trying to get the chains off her hands. Not realizing that she had said Voldemort's name.

"Now Harry, all you have to do is sign," Lockhart said. Quite suddenly Harry's arms were out of chains, and a small table was in front of him.

"Where's the quill?" Harry asked.

"Look at the table. I think you know what to do," Lockhart said smiling. Harry looked down to see a needle.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." With that he pricked his finger and quickly scribbled _Harry Potter_. Suddenly a searing pain came from his arm, he looked down and pulled up his left sleeve, there was a Dark Mark.

"Yes, now brain washing is my favorite part, let's go," Lockhart grabbed Harry and pushed him into the corridor. Harry walked on a pained expression on his face. Wormtail then too left.

"No, stop it, you can't do this! Come back here," Hermione screamed nervously. The lights began to flicker, and then died out. The room was now completely dark and utterly empty. The room began to lose heat. Hermione began to shiver, wrapping Ron's cloak tighter around herself, and sitting down. She began to wonder just where help was.

---------

"All right it's coming, it's beeping and making noises, yes! It's spinning!" Ron shouted out. They'd been trying to find Voldemort's location for nearly 3 hours and had finally got the machine to work the right way.

"Now lets see where he is, and lets hope we can get to him," Dumbledore said standing up.

"It's coming, it's drawing out a map. Albania, definitely… there it is! The Rosen Forest," Remus screamed out.

"There's a lodge with a fire always burning, let's use floo powder," Dumbledore said quickly heading for the

Transfiguration room, and lit the fire. Sirius (human again) went through the fire followed by Remus, Ron, and Dumbledore.

As Ron went through the fireplace a sudden thought crossed his mind. Hermione wasn't in the Transfiguration room. He slowed, and then jumped out of the fire before he fell, then screamed out, "Hermione's gone, I mean she's not in the Transfiguration room, that's where I left her and she wouldn't leave! It was him, he's got her I just know it," he screamed as Dumbledore stepped out of the fire.

"Oh no, then we must go find them!" Dumbledore said worriedly.

"Where could she be, what have they done to her, and Harry too! This is so… err." Ron said frustrated. He was angry at leaving her alone for those 3 hours, what if she was dead? He quickly pushed that thought from his mind.

"Let's go," Remus said opening the door. He then closed it silently as everyone stepped outside.

Dumbledore led the way, and stopped in front of a tall, dead, tree. He began tapping it with his wand. "It's got to be somewhere, right here, I've found it!'' The ground suddenly began to shake violently the tree actually cracking open. When all settled the tree was gone and there was a large staircase leading down to darkness.

"Right, it's time we go and save them," Ron said walking forward.

"Let's go get them," Sirius encouraged. And in they walked.

---------

"These machines are just so odd. I wonder where Voldemort got them from," Lockhart said looking around the brain washing machines. Harry was in the first one. It was a gray sort of coffin. Harry lay inside sleeping. All around him though red waves where working on his mind.

"Oh it's just WONDERFUL," Wormtail said looking away from Lockhart.

"Wormtail, I've been noticing you're always so angry, or jumpy. Not to mention your loyalty is wavering. Do you not follow Voldemort faithfully?" Lockhart asked. Wormtail fell off his chair at the end of this question in pure shock.

"If course I serve my master faithfully! I am very loyal," Wormtail defended. Lockhart looked as if he was going to say something to this, but didn't as a low humming filled the room. They both turned to look at Harry.

"It's done, he now serves Voldemort!" Lockhart said happily.

---------

"Where do we go first?" Ron asked looking down the four very, very, very long passages.

"It would be best if we'd split up, each of us to a passage," Dumbledore said.

"Meet back here in a 3 hours or so," Sirius said.

"Lets get going then." Remus said going into the third passage. Dumbledore entered the first, Sirius the second and finally Ron walked into the 4th passage. Ron went on for sometime seeing nothing but large, empty, dimly lit rooms, but soon he came to a strangely dark room. As he walked in he hit a large table, and chair.

"Lumos," Ron muttered. From the little beam of light he spotted a cage, and someone huddled up inside. Looking closer he saw his very own cloak. This shocked him at first, but he then remembered he had given Hermione his cloak, it was her in front of him. "Hermione?" He asked walking forward.

"Ron? Is that really you? Oh my god, it's so good to see you!" Hermione said as she saw his face. Ron smiled muttering a spell to get rid of the chains and cage.

"Hermione, you don't know how glad I am to see you, are you ok?" Ron asked embracing her in a tight hug.

"I'm fine, but Harry, they took Harry and said something about brainwashing, and even worse he signed a contract saying he's permanently one of You-Know-Who's followers!" Hermione said hurriedly.

"Well we have to go find Dumbledore, he'll know what to do!" They ran

---------

Dumbledore passed by deserted rooms until he reached a large blue door with a gold handle. He carefully opened it

to see a cloaked person, they suddenly turned around to reveille Harry Potter himself.

"Harry, it's good to see that you're ok!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily walking forward. Yet as he reached Harry trouble arouse, death eaters jumped on him from all sides, and they finally managed to trap him.

"Foolish old man, always finding everyone sweet and innocent your own loss," Harry yelled laughing, but then turning serious, "I seem to have a little present for you, Crucio!"

And Dumbledore, powerful, brave, noble, and kind was sent to the floor withering in pain.

---------

"Ron, someone's behind us," Hermione whispered as they stopped at a large blue door. Ron was about to put his hand on the elaborate gold handle when he turned his head to see Lockhart smiling maliciously.

"Well I would suggest that we run!" Ron screamed grabbing Hermione's hand and running.

"I see you two, don't you think I'm that stupid, I know what it is, I know how to say it. It's Avada Kedavra!" Lockhart screamed.

"Come on faster," Ron said. They came to a twist of corners and picking one door opened it and slammed it shut behind themselves. They continued to run and hid behind the boxes stacked high in the room. The door again opened and Lockhart stood looking around. He then closed the door walking on and opening another. The two breathed out a sigh of relieve.

"That was too close," Hermione said shocked at their luck.

"I know, we have to be extremely careful and extremely quite," Ron agreed standing up.

"Hey, I wonder where we are anyway," Hermione said looking at a large box in a corner of the mysterious room.

Ron once again took out his wand and muttered lumos. A small beam of light was lit toward the box that Hermione was staring at. Suddenly it began to shake violently and just as the two of them jumped away a loud cracking sound filled the room as Lockhart walked out of the box.

"Oh no let's get out of here," Ron said running to the door and jerking it open. And as they ran Lockhart walked into the box and the dark gloomy silence returned.

---------

Sirius meanwhile cautiously opened all the doors all the way to the end of his passage. There he met a turn, turning and walking on he continued his process of opening doors. But looking behind himself he bumped into something

and fell to the floor.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" Remus asked shocked to see his best friend lying on the floor.

"Remus, I don't know I think these passages all connect to each other," Sirius replied.

"Well then, now what?" Remus asked.

"You go down my way I'll go your way, hopefully we'll find something of use," Sirius said standing up.

"I'll see you then, goodbye friend and best of luck," Remus said smiling. And once again they headed off into different directions.

---------

"We have to get out, if we stay here something will happen I know it," Ron said.

"Ron be quite, and look ahead of you," Hermione said in a whisper barely audible. Ron slowly turned his head prepared for the worst there Lockhart stood, though he didn't know that Hermione and Ron were behind him. They slowly began to back away, but hit some metal on the floor.

Lockhart turned, "There you are, think you can escape me!"

"Not again, come on we have to go again," Ron said once again running. This time they managed to hide in the darkness of the passage, but ran around a corner as soon as his footsteps had died down.

"Ron, Hermione, is that really you?" Remus' voice asked. The two jumped at the sound of the voice, but soon saw Remus standing in front of them.

"Oh Lupin, it's good to see you, where is everyone else?" Hermione asked. "

"Right this way," Remus said leading the way.

---------

Sirius looked at the large blue door wand in hand, it didn't feel safe. He slowly turned the handle and crept in. There stood Harry above Dumbledore.

"Harry, is that really you, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I am disposing of your little friend," Harry replied laughing. Sirius then realized that they must have given him something. Harry was now looking at Sirius wand in hand. Sirius sighed he didn't want to do what he had to do, but there was no other choice.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew into Sirius's, he then put Harry under the full body bind curse.

"Set me free right now!" Harry screamed from the floor. Sirius instead shook Dumbledore, after a few minutes he awoke.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh good, you're alive. We need to find the others," Sirius said helping Dumbledore up.

"Yes then let's go," Dumbledore said walking outside the door. Sirius taped Harry's mouth and also walked outside though he didn't walk away from the door,

"Albus, keep looking, I'll stay here and stand guard, I'm sure you can find Remus, I saw him up ahead, though I don't know where Ron is though," Sirius said.

"Right I'll try to find them all," Dumbledore said. He found them though sooner than excepted. Turning a corner he saw three figures walking ahead and as he looked closer he realized it was Remus, Hermione, and Ron.

"Dumbledore, we've been looking for you," Ron said as they all met.

"Well I have been looking for you guys too, come this way, we've found Harry, me and Sirius," Dumbledore said turning back to the direction he had been walking.

"You're back already, and you found everyone?" Sirius asked in shock as he saw Dumbledore return with the others.

"Where is he? What did they do to him?" Hermione asked knowing the answer. Sirius opened the door and motioned Hermione to step forward. She looked through to see a figure on the floor. "That's him then?"

"Yeah and they did something bad to him, more complex then a memory charm, something very deadly," Sirius said closing the door again.

"I know what it is. A contract, Lockhart had him sign some gold parchment in his blood, if he hadn't signed they would have killed me, I told him not to but he didn't listen. The contract confirmed he would join their side through any process it takes!" Hermione said. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Why this can't be, if we try to break the contract then you'll die, but if we don't save Harry the world will be destroyed," Dumbledore said.

"Save Harry, he's done so much for the world, he should be able to live," Hermione said bravely.

"No, there has to be a way, you can't talk like this Hermione, there's a way, I know there is," Ron said convincingly.

"There's one way, it will take much work from everyone, but I think it may work," Dumbledore said.

"Well we'll try our best what is there to do?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore then launched into his plan. For Harry the only answer was the brainwashing room, but Lockhart was a big problem.

"It's not the Imperious Curse, so what could it possibly be?" Remus questioned.

"I just thought of something, there's this potion called the 'Transphoneis Potion' it's a green liquid and it's always kept in a small bottle with odd diamonds all over it changes anything imaginable about a person," Dumbledore said wisely.

"Whoa, would it be a piece of glass that looks anything like this?" Holding up a piece of glass matching Dumbledore's explanation perfectly.

"Didn't Lockhart take that from you before he hit you with that green spell," Ron asked confused.

"Well he tried to, I'm sure he got a little piece that broke off, but I kept this. Didn't I tell you it was evidence Ron?" Hermione questioned smiling. Ron rolled his eyes at this.

"That's it, that's the glass and that's what happened to Lockhart," Dumbledore said smiling.

"That still doesn't help, I mean how are we going to get him to be normal?" Ron asked.

"Well most spells with an effect have a way to un-do them, this one is quite easy, yet really difficult," Dumbledore said.

"But how will we get that to him?" Sirius asked.

"The counter potion is called Retarun, which isn't the hardest potion to master. Although I for one was never any good at it," Dumbledore said doubtfully.

"Hello people, I'm not top in class for nothing you know. The Retarun potion is quite easy, I learned how to do it in my spare time, the materials are very few, if we found some kind of potions room that would be great," Hermione said.

"Follow me, I saw a room and I think it's around here," Ron said leading them to the bubbling room he had seen. As promised they reached it very soon, and Hermione got right to work.

"Anyone have a sickle?" Hermione asked grabbing to other jars labeled powdered beetle eyes, and fish scales.

"Yes here you go, I have one," Dumbledore said

"Thank you, now just give me a few seconds," Hermione said stirring and mixing. She grabbed a ladle and poured some blue liquid into an odd bottle with circles all over it. "Now it's done, but we still have to get Lockhart to drink it," Hermione said.

"What about pouring it into his tea?" Ron asked curiously

"I know that won't work because it can't be mixed with another liquid," Remus said.

"We could go and take one of- no that wouldn't work, never mind," Hermione said.

"No, continue, what is it that you were going to say?" Dumbledore asked.

"I thought we could use the Polyjuice potion, but that would take 2 months to brew, and anyway we couldn't possibly get anything on You-Know-Who," Hermione said frowning in thought.

"That may just work, if Dumbledore dissaperated outside Hogwarts he could go see if Snape has a Polyjuice potion prepared. I believe that it's requested he always has one on hand," Remus said.

"That may just work, If I dissaperated into the lodge and then used floo powder to get to my office I could pick some up," Dumbledore said.

"If you can think of anything else that may be useful, you can bring it," Hermione said cleaning up the remains of the Retarun Potion with her wand.

"I will, and I'll try to be quick. Will you be in here still?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well if not we'll be," Hermione opened another door in the room that led to the hall," In here," she said pointing to the first room.

"Well then be careful," Dumbledore said disapperating.

"Now what will we do?" Ron asked.

"We could go and explore a little or we-," but Hermione was cut off by a voice from the hall.

"I'll find them even if it's the last thing I do, they're so arrogant," Lockhart's voice said angrily.

"Let me do the honors, I want to get rid of the Sirius fellow, and the Dumbledore," another voice said as well. Hermione at first wasn't sure of who had said this, but soon realized that it was no one but Harry himself.

"We could leave like now," Hermione said quickly running to the door and dashing into the room she had pointed out to Dumbledore. The others followed. The room was different from all the others they had all seen. It was smaller, and had only a large square window in it. Through this window poured sunlight warming up the usual cold atmosphere.

"Jeez they found him, we totally forgot about guarding him again," Sirius said feeling quite stupid.

"We were finally all together, maybe we were just a little too excited," Remus said sitting down on the floor.

"Hey, does anyone know how long we've been here?" Ron asked looking outside of the window.

"Who knows, but right now it would be nearly 5:00. I for one am very tired, the last day at school I was up all night studying for the O.W.L's, so I am going to get some sleep," Hermione said laying down and covering herself with Ron's cloak. Everyone joined her without a complaint.

---------

As Dumbledore slowed he jumped out of the fireplace and headed for Snapes classroom.

"Severus, I must speak to you, it is quite urgent," Dumbledore said standing at the door.

"Can we go then?" A short second year girl asked hopefully.

"Why yes, class is dismissed, have a nice day," Dumbledore said smiling at the students as they ran out of the classroom.

"What is it? Did you get them back?" Snape asked curiously.

"No, they kidnapped Hermione, but Ron found her. Harry though has joined the ranks of Voldemort. We figure Lockhart is under a spell of order, and can be cured with something we have prepared. The problem is we can't get the potion to him. That is why I was wondering if you have a Polyjuice potion prepared," Dumbledore said quickly.

"Yes I do have something prepared. Come with me, it's in my office," Snape said leading the way. As they reached Snape's office he poured the potion into two separate bottles handing them both to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Severus this will be quite useful. Now I am afraid I must be on my way," Dumbledore said turning and opening the office door.

"Best of luck to you," Snape said as Dumbledore rushed to the kitchens. He tickled the pear; it quickly giggled, and then turned into a handle. Dumbledore opened it and rushed inside.

"Dumbledore sir! What is it that you would like?" A house elf squeaked excitedly as the headmaster got inside.

"Well do you think you could gather together a bag full of food?" He questioned looking around. The house elves got to work grabbing, pulling, and stuffing until they handed Dumbledore a large bag.

"Hope you enjoy our food Headmaster sir!" The elves screamed as Dumbledore walked out of the kitchen into the hallway. He then headed for McGonagall's office and using floo powder, transported himself back into the lodge. Then disapperating into the now empty potions room. Looking around he confirmed that no one was there, so he headed for the extra room. Walking in he saw everyone fast asleep. Hermione was the first to wake and to see Dumbledore in the corner.

"You're back, did you get it?" Hermione asked in curiosity.

"Yes I've got it here," Dumbledore said holding up the two bottles with the potion in them. As he held up the bottles, the others stirred, and then aroused.

"Now Ron, what if you took the potion, but how would we get a hair from

You-Know-Who," Hermione said in thought as she saw Ron sit up.

"Oh great, and how exactly do you suppose we'll get one of his hairs?" He asked still half asleep.

"I have a great idea! We could instead get a hair from Wormtail, and somehow trick Lockhart into taking it from him with something like, 'The master said this will give me power'," Hermione said excitedly. She then began to rummage in her pocket, bringing out the vile holding the blue liquid.

"Well then, who's going to go?" Remus questioned looking at Hermione.

"I'll go, sounds simple enough for me," Ron said taking the potion from Hermione. Dumbledore then handed him one of the bottles full of the potion.

"Good luck, be careful, and remember just try to trick him into drinking it," Hermione said.

"Right, I've got you. See you in a little while then," and he walked into the potion room closing the door behind him.

"Now we must concentrate on saving Harry. Dumbledore do you have any more Polyjuice potion on hand?" Hermione asked turning towards him.

"Yes I do, Snape poured some into this too," he said taking out another vile.

"Well then, maybe you could go as Lockhart and ask Harry where the brainwashing room is. He'll lead you there and

then get him into whatever they used and turn the dials, or push the buttons to get him back to normal," Hermione said smartly.

"If the first step works we'll try it, but for now lets wait and hope for the best," Dumbledore said. And a silence filled the room from thenceforth.

---------

Ron walked only a short while before he spotted Lockhart and Harry, with Wormtail dragging behind. "Wingardium Leviosa," he muttered lifting Wormtail high into the air. He then quickly muttered a silencing spell to keep him from screaming. Walking quickly he reached the potion room soon and dropped Wormtail carelessly onto the floor.

"This is just going to be so much fun," he muttered plucking a hair off of Wormtail's balding head. Dropping it into the potion it turned a sickly shade of purple. Smartly he cemented Wormtail to the floor with another spell, and then drank the sickening substance. As the transformation stopped he grabbed Wormtail's clothes and changed into them, then running to catch up with Lockhart, and Harry who were far from the room by now. "Lockhart, a word please!" Wormtail's voice said.

"You have no need to wait Harry, continue without me, I shall come soon. Now what do you want Wormtail," Lockhart asked clearly annoyed.

"Well I just thought I'd come and tell you about this power potion. See here Voldemort does like me better, he gave me this potion and said I shall have powers as high as his!" Wormtail yelled twirling the bottle between his fingers.

"Give me that fool, I shall have the power now, and I shall rule over all!" Lockhart laughed drinking the entire potion. The laughing stopped as he fell to the floor. Ron quickly began to work as the potion wore off, transporting Lockhart back to the potion room quickly. He then changed as an hour's time had already passed.

"Hermione, I've got them Hermione, they're in the potions room," Ron said into the hall. Everyone obviously heard him, because they rushed to join him.

"Ron great job! Now we have something to tell you too. We've decided that Dumbledore as Lockhart can get to Harry and then take him to the brainwashing room to get him back to our side," Hermione said smiling.

"Great, we'll go wait in the other room again, it's probably safer," Ron said. He quickly explained where Harry might be, and then everyone but Dumbledore left. He grabbed a hair from Lockhart, and dropped it into the potion. When It finished it's bubbling he drank it turning into the blond Lockhart. He changed robes, and then set off to find Harry. It was quite easy considering Harry was looking for Lockhart as well.

"There you are Lockhart, I was looking everywhere for you where'd you go," Harry asked a little way in front of him.

"Oh well I need to find the brainwashing room, yet I can't quite recall where it is, so show me the way," Lockhart said.

"Right this way, how can you forget where it is, geez," Harry muttered rolling his eyes, though he did lead Dumbledore to the brainwashing room.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lockhart's voice screamed out.

"What do you think you are doing, put me down!" Harry screamed in rage. Dumbledore did so, but he dropped him into a brainwashing machine quickly looking at the dials and turning the first three. Harry's eyes closed and green waves washed over him. As the process came to an end all was good Dumbledore was once again Dumbledore and Harry's dark mark was gone.

"Where am I? Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Harry asked confused not remembering anything since the incident in the cage.

"Come with me Harry," Dumbledore said leading the way out of the murky room. Harry followed and soon enough they had reached the room the others were tensely waiting in.

"Where are we?" Harry asked again now totally lost and very confused.

"I did it everyone, he's back he's fine, he's good!" Dumbledore shouted. The others stood and ran out into the hall where everyone hugged. A few seconds after a voice said.

"Would you like an autograph?" Everyone smiled, as they knew Lockhart was indeed once again normal.

"Well this is great what could possibly go wrong now?" Ron asked smiling as he leaned against an odd hand rest coming out of the wall. He quickly realized it was no hand rest. It lowered and everything began to shake.

"Ron! We have to get out of here, the ceiling's caving in," Hermione said frantically. Dumbledore waved his wand and before them was a high fire.

"Here, we'll use floo powder, scream Dumbledore's office, when you step in," Dumbledore said handing around the bag. Each were whisked away, and the last flames died away as Dumbledore's cloak swished away.

Hermione opened one eye and then the other looking around and hoping she wasn't dead. Seeing that she was sitting on the floor in Dumbledore's office spread relief through her, "We made it everyone, we did it!" For a while all once again hugged and congratulated each other, except for Lockhart and Harry who looked confused.

"Let's go to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said. There they met McGonagall.

"You're back, all of you," she said in joy. Madame Pomfrey then quickly did a check up on everyone except for Sirius who once again was a dog.

"Merfaggot I just have to say it is good to have you back," Ron said clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder good naturally.

---------

That night as all feasted, and celebrated a strange wind blew. A wind riding of the evil. A wind declaring a new chance. A chance for true love, a chance for joy, and peace. A chance for the year, Ron, Hermione, and Harry's 5th, to be the best yet.

end

A/N: Yes. Well. As you can clearly see this is a VERY pre-book 5 story. I do also realize this it _is_ a little OOC. However, when I wrote it I thought it was pretty good. Anyways. Review? Please? Flame? Thanks. : )


	2. Ends

Epilogue

The 5th year was indeed great for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. After the problems with Lockhart everything got better. Lockhart for one actually recovered and started a new profession as…a cook!

As for Peter and Voldemort? Well Voldemort showed no remorse or pity to Peter, he left his hide out before it collapsed, but Peter wasn't as dumb as Voldemort portrayed him to be.

After the fire died away and Dumbledore's cloak swished one last time Peter re-lit the fire and stooping low to the ground he gathered the remnants of Floo Powder that were sprinkled on the floor. He transported himself to the little lobby outside the forest and then again into the Riddle House on the hill.

Voldemort was there of course, planning once again…this time the target was different…it was something no one expected, not even Peter.

Of course everyone still had their doubts about what was to come. The trio knew something else would happen yet they still liked to think that maybe he had finally gone, they knew better than that though.

Now everyone wants to know what really happened to the three friends. Ron and Hermione's long lasting crush for each other truly drew them into love. As for the Merfaggot…I mean Harry? Well he and Ginny got close after Ron and Hermione realized what everyone else knew. Within time Harry asked her out and they joined Ron and Hermione in the escapade of love.

And what about Snape…well he suffered like Lockhart…no memory of anything in his teaching career. They re-taught him potions and everything he forgot quickly enough with one added on bonus, he had no clue about his dislike for Gryffindor's. He actually punished Malfoy for being an idiot, and gave Hermione points when she answered questions correctly.

Unfortunately it didn't last. A month of this behavior and Malfoy was fed up, he smashed Snape on the head with a cauldron, and when he returned from the hospital wing he was once again his usual self. Somehow he even seemed to dislike the Gryffindor's more then he ever had, if it were possible.

Summer eventually came and everyone had to part. Instead of going to Ron's house they all went to Hermione's. But that, my friends, is an entirely different story.

End

A/N: Well this is the real end of this story, and you can read about everyone going to Hermione's later if you'd like. That story would be under the title "Ron visits Hermione.".


End file.
